toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Natural Green Land
Natural Green Land (formally the Grand Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land) is a country in the southwestern Toy Islands that borders the McFluffle Bunny Empire and Jaudaerah. History Native and Chinese contact Since at least 10,000BCE, NGL (specifically NGL Island and Vida) has been inhabited by by sapient dogs, eagles and pigs. These aborigines developed farming techniques and built small permanent settlements. The first outside contact came when the Tang Chinese explorer Lü Mang discovered the Toy Islands in 719CE. Colonisation Lü Mang was soon followed by settlers in 721CE, who set up colonies on NGL Island, which they named Penglai (蓬莱) (named after a mythical Chinese land). The native dogs, eagles and pigs decided to welcome the colonists into their society rather than fight them, as they believed that the technologically superior Chinese were divine spirits. As such, for the most part the natives and colonists were able to peacefully coexist, although there were some small isolated cases of violence between the two groups. Independence The fall of the Tang Dynasty led to the independence of the Tang colonies in the Toy Islands, including those on Penglai, where Tang colonists established their own kingdom known as the Confederation of Penglai. The Emperor of the newly formed confederation was Kuang Jieying (匡杰英), and he set about bringing a period of peace to his new kingdom. The World Wars On the 23rd September 1929, the Kingdom of Loiwik split into two nations. The Kingdom of Loiwik supported the Allies while the new National Republic of Penglai (NRP) joined the Axis powers and backed the Laltofian nations in their later invasion of the USSRT. The NRP also gained production rights for many German military products, including tanks and aircraft. On the 18th January 1932, the Empire of Japan issued a declaration of war against the Kingdom of Loiwik. However, Imperial Japanese naval warships attacked the Loiwik Southern Fleet at 10:20PM, six hours before the declaration of war was received by the Loiwik government, thus beginning the battle of… 46 Imperial Japanese Navy warships and transport ships moved in towards the city, where they met the 32 naval vessels of the Loiwik Southern Fleet. On the 29th March 1936, troops from the Kingdom of Loiwik landed on the shores of the Nava Bharata Vassal State and annexed the country. The government of Nava Bharata gave no resistance, and many of the citizens of Nava Bharata welcomed the annexation as a way to gain protection from both the USSRT and the TBRE. By the 2nd April 1941, the National Republic of Penglai had had forced Loiwikese troops to the far northern tip of Penglai Island (now NGL Island). The Loiwik royal family was flown out of Penglai on the 20th April 1941, with the plane carrying them landing in Peshemshahr in the USSRT after being attacked by TBRE fighter aircraft over the city of Knutya. The Cold War After the two world wars, the Kingdom of Loiwik was reduced to a relatively weak, backwater state. However, starting in 1981, the Kingdom of Loiwik transformed into a powerful, laissez-faire capitalist regional great power. The American government saw the Kingdom of Loiwik as another base to contain the USSRT, and so numerous American multinational corporations, as well as the US government itself, supported the Loiwikese government, and helped to fund its numerous modernisation programs. The Loiwik government opened the economy to foreign investment, and many small private companies grew due to large-scale state subsidies. The gigantic jump in economic power has been dubbed by some as the “Loiwik Economic Miracle”. On the 18th April 1982, the United States government signed the “Agreement on the Special Economic Relationship Between the United States of America and the Kingdom of Loiwik”, also known as the Ackerman Agreement, named after Robert Frazier Ackerman, the Loiwikese official who first suggested the idea of such a deal. The agreement gave the Kingdom of Loiwik access to top of the line American weaponry and preferential treatment in regards to economic agreements in the US. The Modern Era By the year 2000, the US saw the Kingdom of Loiwik as having too much influence over the American economy, leading to the US Congress abrogating the Ackerman Agreement, dismantling the preferential trading system between the US and Loiwik. As such, the Kingdom of Loiwik was no longer given access to the latest American military technology. Other NATO and western countries soon followed suit in halting preferential economic treatment with the Kingdom of Loiwik and also stopped transferring their most modern military technologies to Loiwik. However, normal trade between western countries and Loiwik continued, and Loiwikese companies continued to play a major role in the world economy. On the 7th February 2004, the Royal Loiwik National Armed Forces (RLNAF) launched an invasion against the Republic of Fenaumauma'a, thus beginning the Loiwikese invasion of the Southern Toy Islands. The government of the Kingdom of Loiwik then began to declare the imminent annexation of the nations on its eastern flank, citing “hostile actions” from those countries. On the 25th May, 2005, the Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land was officially founded after the Kingdom of Loiwik had invaded the nations of the native Atazi, Mhui, Pio’ka and Traa ethnic groups, and also after discussions moderated by the TBRE and the USSRT concerning the other indigenous inhabitants that had resided in the area, being composed of sentient pigs, dogs and eagles. The Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land named Powsher the capital city and a Presidential system was adopted as the country’s legislative system. A temporary government was established to help in the creation of this new country. On the 30th June 2006, Kachun Louie, CEO of Grandal conglomerate, was elected Prime Minister of NGL. His election worried the Atazi, Mhui, Pio'ka and other such ethnic groups as Louie was a member of the former Loiwikese royal family, raising concerns that the country was headed down a far-right conservative route that would create suffering for citizens of the occupied territories that NGL had annexed. As such, mass protests occured from the 1st December until the 13th December, when Prime Minister Louie was removed from office. However, the NGL legislature reinstated him as Prime Minister on the 4th May 2007. On the 4th July 2014, NGL was invaded by troops of the Six-Nation Alliance (SNA), starting the SNA-NGL War, where the Grand Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land was forced to cede the Crazon and East Strip sectors to the SNA and its indigenous allies. Economy Since reforms in the 1980s, NGL has become a service based economy, and has followed a laissez-faire capitalist economic model. The largest company in NGL, Grandal, is also the largest company in the Toy Islands. Although the country has a mainly service based economy, it still has some small factories mainly geared towards producing commercial products. Geography, climate and environment Demographics Although NGL has more than 18 different ethnic groups, they can generally be classified as belonging to one of two groups: Penglainese and "Indigenous Peoples". However, these two groups do not in any way make up two homoginised ethnic groups, as all the ethnicities tend to keep their own distinctive characteristics. Government and politics De jure, NGL is a unitary parliamentary and consitutional monarchy. However, NGL has no ruling monarch, although plans have been made for the possibility of crowning the current Prime Minister as King of NGL. The formation of the GDRNGL in 2005 heralded the rise of numerous insurgency groups, such as the Parsahbiritese Liberation Front, the Artêş Gelê Atazistanê (People’s Army of Atazistan) and the Emergency Government of the Republic of Jauhdaerah, among others. Furthermore, a large number of Parsahbiritese government officials and members of the armed forces had been transported to the USSRT during the Loiwikese invasion of Parsahbiritum. Human rights have become a major subject of controversy since the 2004 wars of expansion. The independence movements of many ethnic minorities were a serious factor in NGL politics, with the most active of these movements having been the Atazi independence movement. Some observers have called the country an "illiberal democracy" and an "inverted totalitarian state", citing the level of control of corporations over the state and the corruption in the government. Military NGL's military has an estimated strength of around 500 thousand active troops and a total armed strength of roughly 1 million troops. NGL has signed the Ottawa Treaty banning land mines, the Convention on Cluster Munitions, the Biological Weapons Convention and the Chemical Weapons Convention. NGL also has a self-imposed ban on the use of naval mines and has pledged not to use them in any conflict. However, NGL is a recognised nuclear weapons state and has a stockpile of 36 nuclear warheads. NGL has a no first use policy for its nuclear weapons The Grand NGL Armed Forces consists of three branches; the Army, Navy, and Air Force. The armed forces are geared towards counter-insurgency (COIN) and self-defense operations. As such, there is an emphasis on light infantry and light armoured forces in the Grand NGL Army, so as to give it forces that can fight effectively in urban and jungle environments. The country's primary intelligence agency is the Grand Intelligence Agency. Infrastructure Most of the infrastructure in NGL is owned by private corporations, including internet infrastructure, electrical powerplants, oil and gas lines, and other essential services. Transportation The flag carrier of NGL is Louie Airlines, named after the family of current Prime Minister Kachun Louie. Energy Being an extremely modernised country, energy infrastructure in NGL requires very little manual control and is extensively connected to the internet. Furthermore, the NGL government has made efforts to make the country less reliant on polluting fossil fuels such as oil and coal. Culture Owing to the wide range of peoples that call the country home, NGL has many distinct cultures, although the three dominant ones are Chinese, Indian, and Roman/Byzantine (or western culture in general). After the formation of NGL, almost all cities, provinces and regions were renamed to try to improve the nation’s self-image and thus attract businesses to invest in NGL. This has been a major sticking point with many of the different ethnic groups in NGL, who see the act as an attempt to destroy their culture. Category:States Category:Alliance of Toy Islands